toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orel Khlebnikov
Orel Khlebnikov (11 June 1900 – 27 November 1991) was a Krakozhian architect and sculptor known for his public works first under the Pan-Krakozhian Confederation then in the Krakozhian Federal People's Republic and Tabi'atstan. Biography Khlebnikov was born in TOWN, then in the far west of the Pan-Krakozhian Confederation (now in Bordoris), the son of a stonemason. He studied stone carving, anatomy, and architecture as a youth, and at the age of 20 began studies at the local Academy of Arts focusing on sculpture. He visited Paris just before completing his studies in 1924, then went to North Africa where he produced a number of lithographs. In 1932 he travelled to Rome for a year after receiving a prize from the Kolochovan Ministry of Culture and returned to Krakozhia in 1934, a year after the National Social Radical Party took power in the Pan-Krakozhian Confederation. Khlebnikov's work was soon noticed by the new leadership, who felt that his art perfectly encapsulated the spirit of the nation and party in stark contrast to what they termed "degenerate" modern art, and he soon gained a number of major commissions. As a result, in 1937 Khlebnikov joined the National Social Radical Party, precipitating a breakthrough in his career with the government of the Pan-Krakozhian Confederation giving him a mansion, a studio with over forty assistants, and the honorary title of official state sculptor, as well as being exempted from military service. In the same year he also married his first wife, the Greek actress Despina Nicolau. Following the end of the Second World War, in 1946 Khlebnikov was offered a commission by Saveli Lyudin to continue working as an artist albeit under the communist-dominated Provisional Government of Krakozhia (which would soon be transformed into the Krakozhian Federal People's Republic in 1947), an offer that Khlebnikov accepted. Despite this, he did not join the Krakozhian Workers' Party and would instead remain politically nonaffiliated (insofar as this was possible) until joining the Krakozhian National Social Democratic Party in 1970. In addition, Khlebnikov was allowed to keep his position as a professor of visual arts in Tikomira. In 1948 Khlebnikov was made a senior consultant to the committee tasked with designing the Palace of Culture and Government in Tikomira, although he was not sent to Qal'eh Manar to study there. With the beginning of the political thaw in Krakozhia following the ascension of Ladislav Gorokhov to the leadership in 1956, Khlebnikov began to lose favour in Krakozhia, although his being chosen personally by Lyudin continued to give him some political weight. After Lyudin's death in 1962, Khlebnikov was sidelined by younger artists with more modern styles. This period also saw the death of his wife in 1956 and his remarriage to Karolina Mudrova in 1958. Nevertheless, Khlebnikov continued to receive commissions, primarily from individual foreign patrons. In 1970 he completed a bronze portrait for Sorin Tănase-Cabdic, then-leader of East Valreșia, and in 1976 another for Shihab al-Hashim, then-president of Birshatar. He continued producing busts and artistic studies until his death in his apartment in Lipask on the 27th November 1991. Personal life Khlebnikov married his first wife, Despina Nicolau in 1937. After her death in an automotive accident in 1956, Khlebnikov remarried in 1958 to Karolina Mudrova, with whom he had a son and daughter. Sculptures Pan-Krakozhian Confederation Postwar See also *Krakozhian art Category:Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian Category:Krakozhian art Category:Krakozhian culture